


Иди домой – иль дом построй здесь

by auntshoe, maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntshoe/pseuds/auntshoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек позволяет Скотту убить альфу и излечиться, в результате чего ему приходится заново перестраивать свою жизнь. С помощью Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иди домой – иль дом построй здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [go home, or make a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344484) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> **Бета** : [una hollon](http://ninaza.diary.ru/)
> 
> **Примечания** :  
> \- таймлайн: АУ конца 1-го сезона;  
> \- название взято из стихотворения Нила Геймана «Инструкции» (русская версия названия предоставлена переводчиками и бетой фика)

— Ты уже принял решение.

«Решение» не совсем правильное слово. Скорее, это план. Правда, с того момента, как он нашел Лору, единственным его планом было отомстить за ее смерть и стать альфой. А потом Скотт смешал ему все карты. Или, скорее, карты ему смешал Питер, обратив Скотта. Если Дерек станет альфой, то Скотт войдет в его стаю под его ответственность, станет его подопечным, которого нужно будет оберегать и учить. А Дерек просто хочет жить своей жизнью и не иметь никаких дел с неопытным бетой, таскающимся за ним по пятам. Он слишком молод для того, чтобы иметь свою стаю.

(Лора тоже была слишком молода.)

Но если Дерек позволит Скотту сделать это… такой вариант излечения – штука ненадежная. Это сказка для детей, и в худшем случае Скотт получит силу альфы, не сможет ее контролировать и тогда их обоих убьют Ардженты. В лучшем случае он останется один.

Кто-то позади него тяжело дышит – скорее всего, Стайлз, потому что остальные умеют вести себя тихо. Питер смотрит на него. Улыбается. Что бы ни случилось дальше, его месть свершилась. Кейт Арджент, которая убила их семью, мертва. И Дерек не может причинить ему вред.

Он его семья, и Дерек просто не может.

— Дерек…

Это Скотт, он стоит рядом с девчонкой Арджент, которая подстрелила его. Дерек отходит в сторону, и его прошивает острое чувство злого удовлетворения, потому что он сумел напоследок удивить своего дядю.

— Сделай это.

Если Скотт получит силу альфы, Дерек сразится с ним, и все, так или иначе, закончится.

У Скотта даже не хватает мужества посмотреть, как его когти вспарывают горло Питера. Он падает на колени и кашляет, кашляет. К нему подбегают девчонка Арджент и Стайлз.

Новый альфа не появляется – Дерек бы его почувствовал. Прежде, чем кто-либо из Арждентов успевает его остановить, он обращается и скрывается в лесу.

Ему кажется, он слышит, как Стайлз зовет его, но у Стайлза и так хватает поводов для беспокойства: Скотт, полиция и что-то там еще, из-за чего они с Джексоном пахнут больницей и чужой кровью. Дерек бежит не оглядываясь.

*

Первым на его пороге появляется Крис Арджент, спустя два дня после всего случившегося, когда Дерек наконец-то возвращается в дом своей семьи, который до сих пор обмотан полицейской лентой.

Дерек не утруждает себя рычанием. Он даже не отрывает взгляда от того участка стены, с которого в данный момент оттирает кровь.

— Пошел вон.

— Ты здесь в безопасности, Дерек, – говорит Арджент, пятясь к двери. Это хорошо. Значит, он в курсе того, как оборотни не любят вторжения на свою территорию. – Но я не единственный охотник, который может оказаться в этих местах. Кейт пустила слух до того, как альфа убил ее.

Если бы он доверял Ардженту, то спросил бы, какой слух пустили о самой Кейт. Но он не задает вопросов.

— Она убила мою семью.

— Я знаю.

— Я не причиню никому вреда и в любом случае собирался залечь на дно. Шериф, скорее всего, думает, что я убил Кейт.

Арджент смеется. И все же это не выходит дружелюбным.

— Этот мальчишка, Стайлз, отмазал тебя, да и по остальным статьям ты был оправдан еще до этого. Просто будь осторожен в лесу. По официальной версии, у твоего дяди была стая тренированных собак, которая сбежала в ночь, когда он умер.

Дерек так и не оборачивается, а Арджент уходит. И до тех пор, пока Дерек не причинит кому-нибудь вред, они, скорее всего, больше не увидятся.

*

Неделей позже к нему заявляется Джексон. От страха его всего трясет, прямо как той ночью, когда Дерек приволок его сюда, следуя указаниям дяди.

— Я хочу этого. Хочу быть как ты. Давай.

Если бы Дерек мог, он бы укусил его. Лучше уж кто-то, кто хочет укуса, чем такой, как Скотт, который хотел чего угодно, но не этого. Это не значит, что он может, конечно.

— Нет.

— Я спас твою задницу тогда! И я не какой-нибудь идиот вроде МакКолла. Я хочу этого. Или ты меня сейчас кусаешь, или я… скажу шерифу, что ты угрожал мне. Он будет…

Дерек рычит и впечатывает парня в стену, чувствуя, как трясутся балки. Еще немного, и этот дом развалится.

— Я не могу, Джексон. Ты что, глухой? Только альфа может укусить тебя.

— Но МакКолл…

— Не хочу ничего об этом слышать. Убирайся вон из моего дома и с моей земли.

— Черт, – говорит Джексон, и Дерек чувствует его страх. Он отпихивает Джексона от себя, и тот уходит, но на пороге оборачивается. – Ты должен был убить его. Ты все проебал, и ничего…

— Вон! – он не пытается сдерживать трансформацию, и смотрит, как Джексон убегает. Это доставляет ему огромное удовольствие.

*

Еще спустя две недели объявляется Стайлз, у которого хватает ума не вламываться в дом, поэтому он зовет с опушки леса:

— Дерек! Эй, Дерек!

Дерек подумывает сделать вид, что он уехал. Его машина спрятана, и не то чтобы Стайлз заметил разницу в любом случае. Он ничего больше ему не должен.

— Дерек, если ты там и просто не… черт. Это бред… Дерек!

Велик шанс того, что даже если Дерек не выйдет наружу, Стайлз поорет еще минут пять, а потом пойдет искать по дому. И вот там уже по наличию еды несложно догадаться, что кто-то тут все-таки живет. Дерек выходит на улицу.

— Чего тебе, Стайлз?

— Что, никаких тебе «привет»? Никаких «спасибо, Стайлз, я слышал, что ты придумал отличную байку для отца, чтобы отмазать меня от тюрьмы»?

— Что ты здесь забыл?

Стайлз умный. Он стоит достаточно далеко, чтобы Дерек успел опомниться, прежде чем доберется до него.

— Эм, потому что я был под домашним арестом и это первый раз, когда я вышел из дома? Если честно, то я до сих пор вроде как под арестом, но папа разрешает мне бывать в больнице, и он сказал, что раздумывает о том, чтобы разрешить мне гулять до того, как я уеду в колледж, так что мы сейчас находимся в состоянии переговоров.

Дерек стискивает зубы, но удерживается от трансформации.

— Это по-прежнему не объясняет, зачем ты пришел. Скотту больше не нужна моя помощь.

— Просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке, чувак. Ну, знаешь. Учитывая, что ты живешь в руинах страшного сгоревшего дома посреди леса, где твоя бывшая подружка-психопатка тебя пытала… – до него наконец-то доходит выражение лица Дерека. – Но все в прошлом! Все давние обиды, много обид. Не будем о них, это просто дружеский визит.

— Зачем?

— Я подумал, что получу хотя бы кивок за то, что вытянул тебя из списка самых разыскиваемых преступников Америки. Или что ты хотя бы не побьешь меня или как-то так, – Стайлз засовывает руки в карманы. – Послушай, Скотт никогда этого не скажет, но спасибо.

— Я сделал это не для него.

Стайлз делает шаг назад, как будто готов уйти. Он, как и Крис Арджент, не поворачивается спиной.

— Да нет, для него. Так что… дай знать, если тебе нужно будет что-то привезти или еще что-нибудь. Отец наверное уже волнуется, где я там. Я добирался сюда дольше, чем рассчитывал, и мне пора. Но я вернусь.

— Не стоит, – говорит Дерек. И либо это выходит слишком тихо, либо Стайлз просто игнорирует фразу, потому что он машет Дереку рукой и уходит обратно в лес.

*

Стайлз снова объявляется два дня спустя. От него опять пахнет больницей. Дерек не ждет, пока он начнет кричать.

— Я думал, что сказал тебе не возвращаться, – говорит он, стоя на пороге.

— Я тебе кое-что принес, – кричит Стайлз, хотя это необязательно, потому что с такого расстояния Дерек может услышать и шепот. – Предложение мира, или что-то в этом роде, – машет он бумажным пакетом.

Дерек смотрит на него.

— Зачем?

— Потому что я увидел это в киоске в больнице и подумал о тебе. Почему это тебя так напрягает?

Если Дерек спросит, Стайлз даст гораздо более развернутый ответ, чем Дереку нужно, но он не может не заинтересоваться, кто пострадал той ночью и знает ли он этого человека.

— Кто в больнице?

Стайлз вздрагивает, смотрит на него, а затем опускает глаза.

— Ах, да, точно. Ты же был… заперт, закован в цепи и все такое. А потом тебя не было, и я подумал, ты не… это был альфа. Он напал. Эм… если укус не убивает человека, но при этом человек и не излечивается, то что это означает? То есть, она не стала оборотнем, но я думал, в этой ситуации всего два варианта.

Ну, конечно, он пришел, чтобы задать вопрос. Даже без Скотта кругом все еще достаточно загадок.

— Скорее всего, это значит, что в ее семье есть волк, но сама она не оборотень. Так, например, в моей семье были люди. Это не редкость. Если беспокоишься – тебе стоит поговорить с Арджентами.

— Да, забавно, но я как-то не рвусь рассказать им, что если Лидия очнется, в городе, возможно, появится еще один оборотень, – Стайлз снова поднимает голову, как будто ждет, что Дерек узнает имя и скажет, что знаком с ее семьей. Дерек не знаком, но, судя по поведению Стайлза, несложно догадаться, откуда такие волнения. Стайлз теребит пакет, который он держит в руке, а затем бросает его в сторону Дерека. Это мощный бросок для тощего на вид паренька. Дерек машинально ловит. – Делай с этим все что угодно. Мне все равно. Я подумал…

Дерек избавляет его от мучений и заглядывает в пакет. Затем моргает и достает то, что внутри.

— Словарь для игры в «Скраббл»? Какого черта, Стайлз?

— Ты читал словарь, когда прятался у меня в комнате, – Дерек неотрывно смотрит на него. – Ты делал это лишь затем, чтобы Дэнни не пытался с тобой заговорить, да? Ладно, черт, я просто заберу это и принесу тебе что-нибудь другое. Ты видел майки с тремя волками? Надо купить тебе такую. Это будет круто, и мы можем забыть об этом…

— Все в порядке, – говорит Дерек и думает о старом словаре в кожаном переплете, который сгорел вместе с домом. Думает о том, как играл в «Скраббл» со своими родственниками-людьми, а потом и с Лорой, когда они слишком уставали от пробежек. – Тебе не надо было благодарить меня, но… спасибо, – у Стайлза в кармане вибрирует телефон, и Дерек кивает в его сторону. – Тебе надо ответить.

Прежде чем Стайлз успевает хоть что-то сказать, он скрывается в доме.

*

Дерек идет за продуктами и сталкивается с шерифом Стилински. Ему практически удается уйти незамеченным, но в итоге в очереди на кассу он оказывается прямо перед ним.

— Думал, ты уехал из города, – нейтрально произносит шериф. Его сердечный ритм не сбивается.

— Нет.

— Возможно, тебе стоит заскочить в участок. Там поднакопилась пара-тройка завещаний, с которыми надо разобраться. Плюс, мы бы хотели прояснить некоторые детали, – он понижает голос, и вот сейчас его сердцебиение ускоряется. – Стайлз говорит, что ты во всем этом не участвовал, но мы оба знаем, что иногда Стайлз…

— Я заеду, – говорит Дерек. Теперь ему придется встретиться со Стайлзом хотя бы затем, чтобы разузнать, какую чушь тот скормил полиции. – Я слышал, вы сняли с меня обвинения.

Шериф заглядывает в корзину Дерека, полную полуфабрикатов, чипсов и других непортящихся продуктов.

— Где ты живешь, сынок? Надеюсь, не в старом доме?

— Заеду к вам попозже на этой неделе, – говорит Дерек, расплачивается за свою еду и уходит.

*

Этой ночью его телефон звонит впервые за несколько недель. Большинство его нью-йоркских друзей давно оставили попытки дозвониться, а Стайлзу и Скотту больше нет нужды с ним общаться, но именно имя Стайлза высвечивается сейчас на дисплее.

— Что?

— Папа сказал, что видел тебя сегодня. И что ты скоро поедешь в участок, чтобы дать показания. Подумал, тебе захочется узнать, что мы ему сказали.

— Про моего дядю и его тренированных собак?

— Про нападения дикого животного, Дерек. И учти, что он не особенно верит в это, но в каком-то смысле он не хочет знать правду. Плюс, думаю, он в курсе, что все, кого он мог бы арестовать, уже мертвы, – он вздыхает. – Кроме Скотта. Это было бы… кошмарно. Скотт вроде как немного истерит по этому поводу, когда не… неважно, так ты хочешь услышать полную версию или нет?

— Рассказывай.

*

Еще с неделю после этого Дерек не видит Стайлза, а когда встречает, то в кои-то веки не потому, что Стайлз сам пришел к нему. Он на пробежке в лесу в человеческой форме, наслаждается погодой, когда вдруг чует Стайлза. В самой чаще, где нет тропинок и где, случись что, никто не найдет его. Поэтому Дерек разворачивается и идет по запаху, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Пусть Дерек и единственный оборотень в округе, Ардженты все равно могут что-нибудь выкинуть.

Он сам не знает, чего ожидал, но видит всего лишь Стайлза, раскинувшегося на спине на большом камне. Тот приподнимается на локтях, когда слышит, как Дерек приближается.

— Ого, привет. Не ожидал тебя увидеть.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Стайлз пожимает плечами и садится.

— Ничего. Мне было скучно, вот я и решил прогуляться.

— Да, я вижу, как активно ты прогуливаешься.

— Оказалось, что гулять в одиночку ужасно нудно, кто бы мог подумать. То есть, конечно, если ты не Генри Торо(1) или кто-то в этом роде. Вот ты, наверное, Торо от оборотней, но лично мне было скучно, и я решил остановиться. И в итоге мне стало еще более скучно. Трезвым пялиться в небо совсем не так весело. Скотт сейчас круглыми сутками с Эллисон, а у меня закончились слова и новости для коматозной Лидии, и, честное слово, почему ты не перебиваешь меня? Обычно на этой стадии разговора ты уже угрожаешь разбить мне голову о дерево, если я сейчас же не заткнусь.

Дерек моргает.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе угрожал?

— Неееет, – говорит Стайлз с таким выражением лица, будто Дерек самый глупый человек из всех, с кем ему довелось общаться за неделю (что не может быть правдой, потому как он регулярно зависает со Скоттом). – Просто странно, что ты этого не делаешь.

— Ты помог мне с полицией. Я тебе должен.

— Если тебе станет легче, то я и Скотту помог с полицией, – Дерек прилагает все усилия, чтобы сдержать рык, который рождается в его глотке каждый раз, как речь заходит о Скотте. Правда, судя по тому, как частит сердце Стайлза и как он отдергивается к краю камня, у Дерека плохо получается. – Ладно, глупо, конечно, тебе не станет легче.

— Ты не на тренировке по лакроссу, – меняет тему Дерек. Это его попытка примирения – по крайней мере, тот максимум, на который он способен. 

Стайлз морщится, как будто для него это настолько же неудачная тема для разговора, как убийство альфы Скоттом – для Дерека.

— Забавный факт: пропуск первой игры в основном составе обеспечивает тебе пожизненную скамейку запасных. Особенно если твой тренер не в курсе, что ты сражаешься с оборотнями, – он пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. Дерек почти может притвориться, что не знает, как сильно это его расстраивает. – Я думаю бросить это. Больше ведь мне не надо париться о том, что Скотт может выйти из себя из-за одного косого взгляда.

— Верно. Не надо.

Стайлз валится на спину.

— Такое ощущение, что пары последних месяцев попросту не было, – говорит он деревьям над его головой. – Потому что мы со Скоттом не говорим об этом, и Эллисон молчит, и Джексон снова решил, что я недостоин его внимания, а Лидия не приходит в себя. Так что остаетесь только вы с отцом Эллисон, а иначе ничего этого и не было.

Дерек думает о Лоре и о том, как посещал дядю в больнице. О жизни, которая была у него в Нью-Йорке и к которой он вряд ли может вернуться. Думает о том, каково это, когда тебя преследует полиция, а ты спасаешь окружающих и оказываешься спасен группкой подростков, которые по большей части тебя ненавидят.

— Все было, – говорит он.

— Ага, – отвечает Стайлз, и есть что-то в его голосе, в том, как пропускает удар его сердце, что может иметь значение, если бы только Дерек знал, что конкретно произошло той ночью, когда умер его дядя. – Было.

На это Дереку нечего сказать, так что он кивает и возвращается на тропинку, чтобы продолжить пробежку.

Стайлз прав. Это скучно. В одиночку, по крайней мере.

*

Спустя три дня Дерек натыкается в лесу на Скотта и Эллисон. Он погружен в свои мысли и замечает их запах только тогда, когда становится уже слишком поздно.

Никто не говорит ни слова.

*

— Раздумываю над тем, чтобы стать отшельником и поселиться в пещере, – говорит Стайлз в следующую их встречу. Он в двух шагах от дома Хейлов, но границ собственности не нарушает. Сидит под деревом, будто ждет. – Может, дашь парочку советов для отшельников? – Дерек пристально смотрит на него. – То есть, может, у тебя есть в запасе какие-нибудь секретики или что-то такое? Все очень напряженно сейчас, так что, мне кажется, жизнь в одиночестве с ягодами выглядит довольно заманчиво.

— В этих лесах нет пещер, – медленно произносит Дерек вместо «почему ты продолжаешь искать моего общества».

— Значит, я построю домик на дереве, и это будет просто офигенно, – Стайлз вздыхает и облокачивается о дерево, глядя вверх. – Скотта понизили в звании в команде по лакроссу, потому что, очевидно, он не может играть без сверхъестественных волчьих способностей. Тренер в ярости и заставляет нас сдавать тесты на наркотики. Джексон фонтанирует самодовольством, а Скотт на грани. Так что да, отшельник. Единственные разумные люди вокруг меня – ты и Эллисон, но она постоянно занята со Скоттом.

— Так ты пришел поговорить со мной… потому что Скотт волнуется по поводу лакросса?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Его нытье вроде как превосходит по масштабу даже мое, – он замолкает ненадолго. – Я был бы хреновым отшельником, да?

— Ага, – Дерек уверен, что Стайлз бы и дня не протянул без того, чтобы не заговорить кого-нибудь до смерти. – Ты все еще думаешь уйти из команды?

Этого достаточно, чтобы Стайлз стряхнул серьезность и широко улыбнулся Дереку.

— Ты запомнил! И, ну… я не знаю. Сейчас я нравлюсь тренеру еще меньше, чем раньше. Он думает, что я знал о том, что Скотт сидел на стероидах или еще какой-то фигне. И он все еще зовет меня Билински. То есть, если он выкинет Скотта из команды, то я тоже, скорее всего, уйду. Сидящий на скамейке запасных бывший оборотень ничем не отличается от сидящего на скамейке запасных потенциального оборотня.

Дерек понимает, что в этом месте он должен как-нибудь подбодрить, но ему нечего сказать. Это лакросс: глупая игра для старшеклассников, и он плохо понимает, как в свете недавних событий Стайлз все еще может переживать из-за такой мелочи.

— Не позволяй Скотту решать за тебя, – резко говорит Дерек после долгих секунд молчания. Потому что ему, может, и плевать на лакросс, но он определенно никогда не простит Скотта за то, что тот не захотел той жизни, в которой Дерек сейчас застрял в одиночестве.

Стайлз хмыкает.

— Ну да, как будто это возможно.

— А вот это уже зависит от тебя, – Дерек внимательно смотрит на него несколько мгновений, не зная, что добавить. Непохоже, что Стайлз хочет закончить разговор, а Дерек собирался на пробежку, так что ему на удивление легко сказать: – Давай пробежимся, – и поднять Стайлза на ноги.

— Ого, да, пробежаться с оборотнем. Отличный план.

Дерек заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Не волнуйся. Я буду поддаваться.

Стайлз стонет.

— Я попал.

*

За следующую неделю Стайлз приходит три раза, и они бегают. Дерек загоняет его так, что он не может заполнить тишину своей бессмысленной болтовней. Но Стайлз, кажется, даже не пробует, и когда они останавливаются передохнуть, он упирается руками в колени и пытается отдышаться.

Дереку легко рассчитать свой маршрут таким образом, чтобы он проходил через места, куда Стайлз может легко добраться. Так что они могут бежать вместе несколько миль, пока Дерек не теряет терпение, а Стайлз – остатки выносливости. Но после трех пробежек Стайлз перестает приходить. Без предупреждения. И не то чтобы они специально договаривались о чем-то, но проходит одна неделя, две, и телефон Дерека молчит. А запах Стайлза не появляется нигде рядом с лесом.

К концу третьей недели единственные люди, с которыми говорит Дерек, это кассиры в продуктовом магазине. И у него такое чувство, будто он вот-вот выпрыгнет из собственной шкуры, хотя полнолуние прошло без инцидентов. Как бы ему ни была ненавистна эта мысль, но Стайлз – его единственная связь с Бикон Хиллс, и по какой-то причине тот перестал приходить и звонить Дереку.

Если бы он был ранен, Дерек бы услышал. Он бы узнал как-нибудь, это точно. Шериф бы приехал допросить его, или это было бы в газетах, которые валялись на кассе в магазине. Может, его опять посадили под домашний арест. Или он решил, что какой бы долг ни связывал его с Дереком, он полностью выплачен. Дерек сжимает зубы и целых три дня довольствуется таким объяснением, размышляя о том, стоит ли ему уехать из города и найти стаю, которая бы приняла его. По большей части, он работает над тем, чтобы построить коттедж на собственной земле – на полную отстройку дома нужно слишком много денег, да и не то чтобы Дерек имел настолько выдающиеся способности к строительству. Ко всему прочему, бессмысленно восстанавливать такой большой дом для одного себя.

Как только у него появляются четыре стены, крыша и пол, первым делом он заносит внутрь наименее пострадавшую книжную полку из дома. Он ставит туда несколько книг: парочку любимых, которые захватил из Нью-Йорка перед поспешным отъездом, несколько томов, переживших пожар, и словарь для игры в «Скраббл».

А потом он звонит Стайлзу.

*

— Чувак, ты в порядке? – первым делом спрашивает Стайлз, подняв трубку.

— Что?

Дерек слышит его дыхание на другом конце трубки.

— Ты мне позвонил. Просто интересно, с чего вдруг – обычно ты звонишь, только если за тобой гонятся копы, или охотники, или и те, и другие одновременно, – Стайлз тяжело вздыхает. – Ардженты снова хотят убить тебя? Я думал, они потеряли к тебе интерес, и следят сейчас только за Лидией, будто ждут, что она в любую секунду озвереет и…

— Лидия, – перебивает Дерек, пока Стайлза совсем не понесло. – Ты о ней говорил. Это на нее напал мой дядя.

— Да, она очнулась через пару дней после того, как мы виделись в последний раз. Я думал, ты наверняка как-то узнал, и не сказал тебе, – он на миг замолкает. – Ты не знал? Об этом во всех газетах трубили несколько дней. Ее уже даже выписали из больницы, и она теперь совсем как прежде, ничего не изменилось, разве что теперь у нее появился страшный шрам и абсолютное нежелание говорить о случившемся, что не особо радует, – Дерек не знает, что на это сказать. – Ты не знал, – медленно произносит Стайлз после паузы.

Стайлза легко можно принять за глупца. Он слишком много болтает и многое не замечает, и не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы понять, когда он врет. А еще он не знает, когда нужно остановиться. Дереку постоянно приходится напоминать себе о том, что Стайлз тренировал Скотта в той же мере, что и он сам, что он дал отпор альфе и моментально соображает, когда что-то идет не так.

— Я не знал, – подтверждает Дерек, но больше ничего не произносит.

— Я просто думал, что кто-нибудь…

Дерек почти слышит, как ворочаются шестеренки у него в голове и до него доходит, и это было бы смешно, если бы за этим осознанием не следовала лишь жалость. Стайлз вспоминает, что у Дерека нет семьи, что он не завел друзей будучи в розыске, что Скотт приблизится к лесу только если им с Эллисон нужно будет побыть наедине и что Стайлз пропал без предупреждения.

— Я не читаю газеты, – говорит он. – Уж ты-то должен знать, что в них полно вранья.

— Точно, – Стайлз медлит, и Дерек уже собирается положить трубку, лишь бы не слышать идиотских извинений. – Я бросил лакросс.

— Мне-то что? – почти машинально и слишком быстро огрызается Дерек.

— Но отец считает, что мне нужно заниматься каким-нибудь спортом, чтобы хоть немного сжигать энергию, поэтому я подумываю пойти в команду по бегу, когда начнутся тренировки, но мне нужно немного попрактиковаться заранее. Так что я хочу начать бегать. Может, посоветуешь хорошие места?

Наверное, это и есть жалость – Дерек хорошо ее различает. Но в голосе Стайлза слишком много отчаяния и надежды, чтобы жалость была единственной причиной, и Дереку хочется узнать другие. Если он ни с кем не будет видеться, зачем вообще оставаться в Бикон Хиллз? 

— Я как раз хотел завтра посмотреть, какие дорожки есть в глубине леса.

— Отлично, – говорит Стайлз, немедленно принимая его слова за приглашение. Дерек не возражает. – Буду у твоего дома после школы.

 

*

Они ходят на пробежки.

По мере того, как Стайлз привыкает к темпу Дерека, он начинает все больше болтать. Он говорит о школе, об отце, и о Джексоне, и о Лидии, и о Дэнни, но никогда, никогда – о Скотте или Эллисон. В день, когда он болтает всю пробежку, ни разу не остановившись, чтобы перевести дыхание, Дерек ускоряет темп, добившись благословенной тишины на неделю, пока Стайлз снова не приноравливается.

Иногда Стайлз приглашает его к себе домой (шерифа в это время никогда нет), где есть водопровод и интернет, и Дерек пользуется случаем, чтобы постирать вещи, и принять душ, и поесть самый настоящий ужин с овощами. После он всегда моет за собой посуду, прежде чем уйти. Он терпит болтовню Стайлза и помогает ему с домашкой и старается не обращать внимания на раскиданные повсюду буклеты колледжей, которые отец Стайлза начал оставлять по всему дому.

От того, что Стайлз тоже их игнорирует, как-то легче.  
*

Он случайно встречает Криса Арджента на заправке. Это единственное место, куда он ходит, помимо продуктового и дома Стайлза. Арджент приподнимает брови.

— От тебя не было вестей. Я думал, ты давно уехал и нашел новую стаю. 

— Уж ты-то должен знать, что это не так просто, – ему не хватает ощущения близости, которое испытываешь, когда у тебя есть стая, даже если это одна лишь Лора, но он никогда не знал другой стаи, кроме своей семьи, и отчего-то уверен, что ощущаться она будет совершенно по-другому. По-другому было и со Скоттом, если предположить, что они были стаей. – Прикажешь мне убраться?

— Нет, пока ты не причинишь никому вред, – Арджент залил бензин в свою машину, но не двигается с места, чтобы заплатить и уйти. – Слышал вчера, как Скотт и Эллисон обсуждают то, как много времени ты проводишь с младшим Стилински. Будь осторожен.

Дерек не доставит ему удовольствия, рассказав, насколько он осторожен во время полнолуний, как он всеми силами избегает Стайлза и убеждает его оставаться дома с запертыми окнами. Он хорошо контролирует себя, он ни разу не причинял кому-либо вред во время обращения ненамеренно. Но Стайлз – все, что у него есть, и он знает, слишком хорошо знает, насколько мальчишка слабее. Он помнит об этом каждый раз, когда Стайлз отстает из-за судороги в ноге во время их пробежек или приходит, пропахнув таблетками, которые он глотает, чтобы заставлять себя сосредотачиваться.

— Я не могу укусить его. Не стал бы, даже если бы мог.

Арджент улыбается.

— Хорошо, что мы понимаем друг друга.

*

— Иди домой, – говорит Дерек, когда Стайлз приходит, чихая и шмыгая носом. Вряд ли он вообще был в школе, с такой-то простудой.

Попытка Стайлза фыркнуть в ответ оборачивается кашлем.

— Нет, у нас ведь свидание… в смысле, не свидание, а свидание по-мужски, абсолютно дружеская встреча, о которой мы договорились заранее, и теперь будем снова бегать по лесу, чтобы я не сидел на скамье запасных в команде по бегу, хотя не думаю, что там есть скамья…

— Я же чувствую, что у тебя жар. Будем бегать, когда ты не будешь при смерти.

— Ха! – восклицает Стайлз. – Я знал, что тебе не все равно.

Дерек игнорирует эту реплику – слишком занят тем, что подхватывает Стайлза, когда тот пошатывается, и отводит его обратно к привычному месту парковки джипа.

— Стайлз, ты идиот? Ты приехал сюда на машине? Какого черта? У тебя есть мой номер, ты мог позвонить и предупредить, что не приедешь.

— Чтобы сидеть на диване и умирать от скуки? Нет уж, спасибо.

— Чтобы ты мог отдохнуть и выпить что-нибудь горячее. Твой отец что, не знает, что ты заболел? Ему стоило бы забрать у тебя ключи от машины.

Улыбка Стайлза до ужаса самодовольна.

— Я выяснил, где он их хранит. Не хотел бросать тебя.

— Ключи, – Стайлз смотрит на него исподлобья.— Ключи, Стайлз, я не позволю тебе вести машину с температурой. У тебя отец коп, уж ты-то должен понимать, что этого не стоит делать.

Стайлз ноет всю дорогу до джипа, но позволяет Дереку сесть за руль и послушно пристегивается. Они едут молча, Стайлз слишком занят, шмыгая носом и ища салфетки, чтобы как обычно испытывать терпение Дерека.

— А оборотни могут подхватить простуду? – задается он вопросом, когда они уже почти приехали.

— Очень редко, и мы быстро выздоравливаем.

— Чувак, пока что это самый лучший аргумент из всех, что я слышал, в пользу того, что надо было позволить твоему дяде укусить меня, – произносит Стайлз, откидываясь на подголовник.

Дерек резко тормозит.

— Что?

Стайлз подпрыгивает.

— Полегче, это не твоя дурацкая спортивная тачка, отец убьет меня, если что-то случится с тормозами, и у меня нет денег, чтобы их починить!

— Мой… альфа, он…

— Ох блин, я иногда забываю, о чем ты знаешь, а о чем – нет. Он предложил укусить меня, в ту ночь, решил, что если я тоже буду в стае, это сделает Скотта более сговорчивым, – он пожимает плечами. – Я сказал «нет».

А если бы не сказал, был бы он сейчас мертв? А если бы выжил, то стал бы оборотнем, частью стаи Дерека… но Стайлз и так самое близкое к стае, что есть у Дерека, и он, возможно, всего лишь слабый человек, но, по крайней мере, ему не надо волноваться о том, что укус мог оказаться смертельным.

— Хорошо.

— Что, не хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим дружком-оборотнем?

— Заткнись, Стайлз, не говори ерунды.

Стайлз не затыкается. Он болтает всю оставшуюся дорогу, перескакивая с одной темы на другую, по мере того, как у него все сильнее поднимается температура, и Дерек затаскивает его в дом, прилагая куда больше сил, чем необходимо, потому что Стайлз, похоже, уже почти бредит. Он находит жаропонижающее в аптечке, а консервированный суп – в шкафчике на кухне, и, уложив Стайлза на диван и укрыв его одеялом, принимается за дело. Когда суп готов, Стайлз уламывает Дерека на партию в «Скраббл», а потом еще на одну, настояв, что Дерек мухлюет и каким-то образом использует свои сверхъестественные способности, чтобы выбрать себе самые хорошие буквы, а затем еще одну, потому что Дерек неохотно признает, что неплохо проводит время.

Шериф Стилински приходит домой около семи. Он напряженно замирает, увидев Дерека, сидящего скрестив ноги на полу около кофейного столика напротив Стайлза, который свернулся на диване и полусонно смотрит на свои буквы.

— Дерек, – кивает шериф.

— Стайлз явился сегодня на тренировку простывший, – объясняет Дерек, поднимаясь, отчего Стайлз тут же принимается недовольно бурчать. – Я привез его домой и решил побыть с ним до вашего прихода. Я пойду.

Шериф какое-то время молча стоит, держа руку на поясе, совсем близко к пистолету.

— Спасибо, – наконец говорит он. – Оставайся на ужин. Поедим суп.

Дерек начинает отговариваться, что ему нужно уходить, но Стайлз стонет с дивана:

— Ну Дерек, у меня тут офигенное слово намечается, ты не можешь просто взять и свалить!

Он остается, стараясь не обращать внимания на испытующие взгляды, которые весь вечер бросает на него шериф, и уходит только после того, как Стайлз засыпает на диване во время игры в карты – его терпение к «Скрабблу» иссякло аккурат после ужина. Шериф провожает его до двери.

— Тренировки идут ему на пользу, – говорит он прежде, чем Дерек успевает откланяться. – Я знаю, ты, наверное, думаешь, что пацан просто мешает твоим пробежкам, но они со Скоттом сейчас в ссоре из-за чего-то, и, мне кажется, ему становится немного легче после ваших пробежек.

Дерек откладывает возникшие вопросы на потом.

— Это помогает скоротать время.

— Я хочу сказать, несмотря на то, что я арестовал тебя когда-то и мы не особо друг другу нравимся, ты помогаешь моему сыну, поэтому тебе всегда будут рады в этом доме. Приходи как-нибудь на ужин. Правда, ужин у нас обычно состоит из пиццы или макарон, но это лучше, чем ничего.

— Передайте Стайлзу, что если он снова явится с простудой, я заставлю его бегать спринт целый час, – говорит Дерек вместо ответа и уходит. Он мчится сломя голову всю обратную дорогу и старается не думать о том, как сидел, держа карты в руках и глядя на сонного Стайлза. И о том, как это было по-домашнему уютно.

*

— Меня взяли в команду! Тренер сказал, я поеду на несколько соревнований! – говорит Стайлз по телефону почти месяц спустя. Дерек перекладывает телефон к другому уху, пытаясь разобраться с трубами под раковиной, которую он только что установил. Скоро ему придется нанимать электриков и сантехников, чтобы закончить с коттеджем.— Так что у нас по этому поводу торжественный ужин.

— Замечательно, – говорит Дерек. – Хорошего вечера.

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, явно теряя терпение.

— Нет же, придурок, «у нас» включает тебя. Надень что-нибудь не заляпанное кроличьими кишками, мы заедем за тобой в шесть.

Дерек опускает взгляд на свою майку, грязную от возни с водопроводом, но вроде бы без кишок.

— Это было всего один раз, – огрызается он.

— Там будет мой отец, помнишь? Так что никакой крови, – на этом Стайлз вешает трубку.

Дерек заканчивает с трубами под раковиной и переодевается в чистую одежду (потому что шериф и без того вечно косо на него поглядывает), как раз когда с дороги слышен гудок джипа («У Дерека дома акустика очень странная, пап, там абсолютно все слышно», – как-то раз, когда они заезжали, шериф удивленно поднял брови от того, как внезапно появился Дерек, и Стайлзу пришлось придумывать объяснение), дающий знать, что Дерек может выйти им навстречу. Он выходит, и в кои-то веки шериф улыбается ему и пожимает руку. На фоне Стайлз болтает об эстафетах, и беге на скорость, и о том, что он хочет попробовать прыжки с шестом.

— Нет, – тут же говорит Дерек, понимая, что они с шерифом произнесли это одновременно.

— Какие вы скучные, – дуется Стайлз, но потом продолжает улыбаться и отбивать пальцами какой-то ритм на руле.

Они приходят в ресторанчик, знакомый Дереку с детства. Стайлз недовольно ворчит, и шериф заказывает салат вместо картошки фри, но все равно съедает половину с тарелки Стайлза и заказывает самый огромный чизбургер в меню. Стайлз рассказывает о команде, и его отец периодически вставляет комментарии, а Дерек ест свой гамбургер и старается принимать участие в разговоре каждый раз, когда Стайлз пинает его.

После ужина шериф пожимает ему руку, пока Стайлз продолжает рассказывать про команду уже официантке.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу это тебе, парень, но спасибо, – он секунду молчит. – Стайлз говорит, ты строишь коттедж на своем участке. Дай знать, если тебе нужны контакты электрика или еще кого. И я знаю пару контор по сносу, которые могли бы снести большой дом за приемлемую цену.

— Думаю, я с вами свяжусь, – кивает Дерек, аккурат перед тем, как Стайлз влезает в разговор с очередным пересказом того, что думает тренер о его беге.

*

— Я тут подумал, – говорит Стайлз несколько недель спустя, сидя на шатком, измазанном сажей стуле, который Дерек принес сюда из сгоревшего дома, и замолкает.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Ты вечно о чем-то думаешь, давай поконкретнее, – он прокручивает в голове вопросы, которые Стайлз ему вечно задает. – Только если это не о том, как спариваются оборотни. Я по-прежнему не хочу об этом говорить.

— Чувак, нет, – Стайлз кривится от отвращения, будто не он спрашивал об этом уже три раза. – Серьезно, я не виноват в том, что половина теорий об оборотнях в интернете – это порно. Мне просто больше не о чем спрашивать. И я хотел спросить не об оборотнях! Я просто подумал…

— Говори уже, Стайлз.

— Я и пытаюсь! Слушай, у нас соревнование в школе на следующей неделе, первое в сезоне, и я подумал, может, ты придешь поболеть за меня. Ну, или не поболеть, конечно, у тебя с этим плохо, но, не знаю, ты мог бы бросать свирепые взгляды на другие команды чаще, чем на меня?

Первая его мысль – отказаться. Почти никто в Бикон Хиллз уже не узнает его, но кто-то может вспомнить, и для них он, наверное, все еще преступник, по крайней мере, в большей степени, чем мальчишка, которого все жалели – и вторая мысль та же. Но Стайлз теребит край своей майки и не смотрит ему в глаза, и Дерек точно знает, как многим они обязаны друг другу после всего произошедшего, и пара часов среди зрителей на стадионе в школе не убьют его.

— Ладно, – ему не надо смотреть на Стайлза, чтобы представить его реакцию. – Я приготовлю тебе ужин после соревнования.

Стайлз смеется и обводит взглядом коттедж, где еще и плиты-то нет.

— На чем?

— Твое дело бегать, так что позволь мне об этом позаботиться.

*

Дерек пропускает мимо ушей приглашение шерифа сесть рядом с ним впереди, и идет на последний ряд. Он в любом случае прекрасно увидит Стайлза, а так, держась вне поля зрения большей части аудитории, он привлечет меньше внимания.

Он не узнает почти никого (не то чтобы он думал, что вспомнит кого-то), и, не считая пары косых взглядов, никто не обращает на него внимания. Стайлз стоит внизу вместе с командой, поглядывая в сторону трибун, и машет рукой, увидев Дерека, но продолжает осматриваться и после этого. Каждый раз, поднимая голову, он становится все мрачнее, и Дерек сжимает зубы, стараясь не думать о том, что это вина Скотта.

Но, конечно же, Скотт и Эллисон появляются, рука об руку, как только соревнования начинаются. Эллисон видит Дерека и кивает ему, но Скотт не смотрит в его сторону, даже когда она пихает его в бок. Стайлз поднимает взгляд, пока его ведут вместе со всеми на старт, и немного расслабляется. Только поэтому Дереку удается тоже немного успокоиться.

Стайлз приходит третьим в двух забегах и первым в еще одном. Каждый раз он смотрит на трибуны – иногда на отца, иногда на Скотта, но, как это ни удивительно, довольно часто на Дерека. Дерек каждый раз обязательно кивает, и в один из таких моментов ловит на себе недовольный взгляд Скотта. Дерек не обращает на него внимания.

Когда Стайлз освобождается, он идет к отцу, и Дерек старательно прислушивается к чему угодно, только не к их разговору, хоть он с легкостью может различить голос Стайлза среди множества других. Но через какое-то время Стайлз поднимается и подходит к Скотту. Их разговор недолог и полон напряжения. Эллисон говорит больше Скотта, но Скотт поздравляет Стайлза, и тот улыбается, поднимаясь выше на трибуну, к Дереку.

— Ну и сколько из всего этого ты подслушал?

— Немного. Тебе надо домой заезжать?

— Да, мне нужно… Принять душ. И еще кое-что сделать. Я приеду к тебе, как закончу, если только ты не хочешь встретиться у кафе?

— Я же сказал, что приготовлю ужин. Приезжай, как освободишься.

Стайлз мнется несколько мгновений, ритм его сердца сбивается, но в итоге он просто кивает.

— Да, хорошо, конечно, – он замолкает на секунду. – Мы же не будем есть только что убитого кролика, зажаренного на открытом огне или еще что-то в этом духе, да?

Дерек еле удерживается, чтобы не провести ладонью по лицу – жест, который он подхватил от отца Стайлза.

— Ты такой придурок.

— Ладно, ладно, я просто спросил на всякий случай. Увидимся, – с этими словами Стайлз с топотом сбегает с трибун, чтобы догнать отца.

*

— О боже, барбекю по-оборотничьи, серьезно?

Дерек не поднимает взгляд от гриля, который он поставил в стороне от коттеджа. Он переворачивает гамбургеры и следит за овощами.

— Барбекю как барбекю.

Стайлз бросает что-то на землю у двери и подходит ближе.

— Да, но ты оборотень.

— Ты говорил это и Скотту, когда он еще был?..

Стайлз смеется.

— Чувак, ты что, Скотт ужасно готовит. Просто это как-то очень по-домашнему, и выбивается из твоего образа. 

— Это всего лишь фарш и гриль.

Молчание.

— Тебе нужна помощь?

В итоге у Стайлза подгорает половина булочек, потому что он пропускает мимо ушей слова Дерека о том, что они готовы, и ни один из них не ест овощи, которые Дерек специально купил. Весь ужин Стайлз пересказывает каждую секунду каждого забега, в котором он сегодня участвовал, хотя Дерек, наверное, и так помнит их куда лучше, чем сам Стайлз.

Дерек давно не был таким счастливым. С тех незапамятных времен, еще задолго до того, как умерла Лора.

*

Стайлз все чаще пахнет Скоттом после этого, но все так же продолжает приходить к Дереку, и Дерек приходит к нему, обсуждает с шерифом новости, играет в видеоигры и в настольные игры со Стайлзом (когда не заставляет его делать домашку). Дерек старается ходить на все соревнования Стайлза, на какие только может, а Стайлз ходит с ним за продуктами, когда у него наконец появляется электричество и холодильник. Стайлз дарит ему лунный календарь и какой-то дурацкий фильм про Красную Шапочку в шутку, а Дерек в отместку дарит ему красную толстовку.

Они не совсем друзья, Дерек никогда не занимался ничем подобным с друзьями, и он может поспорить, что и Стайлз тоже, но ему пока не хочется думать о том, кто же они.

*

— Дэнни сегодня спросил, не встречаемся ли мы с тобой, – говорит однажды Стайлз, вытянувшись на траве рядом с коттеджем Дерека. Он должен делать математику, но сегодня ни один из них не собирается этому поспособствовать.

Дерек не отвлекается от своих попыток починить стол.

— С чего бы?

— Эммм… Не знаю. Может, потому что он не идиот и понял, что у меня нет кузена Мигеля. И что ты на самом деле Дерек Хейл – преступник, который на самом деле не преступник. Или может потому, что ты ходишь на все мои соревнования и иногда на тренировки и часто забираешь меня из школы и знаком с моим отцом, – даже если бы Дерек не знал, что означает этот на самом деле вопросительный тон, он бы все равно услышал, как быстрее забилось сердце Стайлза. – Может потому, что Скотт продолжает упорно молчать о том, что я должен быть осторожнее.

— Что ты ему ответил?

— Думаешь, я идиот? Я сменил тему, – он делает паузу. – Дважды, – еще пауза. – А когда никто не перестал спрашивать об этом, я сказал, что у меня было бы гораздо больше секса, если бы ты был моим парнем.

Дерек фыркает, с удовольствием представляя лицо Скотта в этот момент.

— Может и так, конечно, если твой отец не достанет дробовик.

Когда он поднимает глаза, Стайлз улыбается, глядя на небо, и Дерек украдкой улыбается тоже. Ему не надо спрашивать, думают ли они об одном и том же.

— Не, он бы не застрелил тебя. У него нет серебряных пуль или еще чего такого, а даже если бы были, думаю, он не стал бы, учитывая то, что на прошлой неделе он прочитал мне очень неловкую лекцию о сексе и кое-что вручил. Я все думаю: вот ведь, наверное, удивились в аптеке, увидев, что покупает шериф.

— Спасибо, что рассказал. Теперь иди сюда, раз уж ты не делаешь домашку, и помоги мне отшлифовать этот стол.

Стайлз поднимается с земли и подходит, и Дерек совсем не удивлен, когда тот целует его, вместо того, чтобы взять в руки наждачку.

Дерек целует его в ответ, слушая, как их сердца сбиваются с ритма и начинают стучать быстрее.

~fin~

 

(1) Генри Торо – американский деятель и писатель, принявший идеи трансцендентализма и возврата к природе. Написал книгу о собственном опыте уединения от общества («Уолден, или Жизнь в лесу»).


End file.
